The present invention relates generally to a flavored food product to prevent tooth decay in infants, small children and adults.
Biofilm is known to contain bacteria that produces lactic acid which can cause the demineralization of the surface of teeth, thereby resulting in tooth decay. An example of tooth decay commonly found in infants and children is baby bottle tooth syndrome. There are very few bioconsumable food products known to prevent plaque formation and tooth decay.
Accordingly, a significant need is present for an anti-cavity bioconsumable product to prevent plaque formation and tooth decay in infants, children and adults.